Amelia Williams
Creator: Emyrias Shade Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: Welsh Age: 16 Gender: Female Appearance: Amelia is striking not for her height or frame, for she is 1.55 meters tall and weighs 61 kg, but for her remarkable lack of coloration. Her hair and skin are both flawlessly white and her eyes are the reddish violet color common to people with her condition of albinism. Amelia isn’t either muscular or undeveloped, she is somewhere in the middle. She has a pleasantly round face that would look great with a smile but she rarely smiles anymore. Amelia wears her hair quite long and lets it fall freely down to her waist. She is also fetchingly shaped and pleasantly curved. Her appearance skin, hair, and eyes provide good warnings about her powers. When pressure from her energy is building up the color begins to shine through as a glow. The different colors might be random or might be based on her emotions. No one is sure yet. Clothing: Amelia embraces her coloration and almost everything she wears is colored similarly to her skin and hair. From the concealing dresses that cover all of her skin other than her face and hands, to more practical slacks and shirts almost everything she wears is white. She most frequently wears long dresses, gloves, a wide brimmed sunhat, and boots, all of which are white. Personality: Amelia is a very passionate person. Somebody could say she feels everything too intensely. Give her a gift and she’ll respond with extreme and genuine joy, hurt her and she’ll respond with an equally extreme rage. Since the incident Amelia has tried to keep all of her emotions locked away and has projected an air of coldness. She is terrified of losing control again and since even positive emotions increase the pressure inside of her she tries to suppress them all. Because she has such extreme mood shifts she can be difficult to make friends with as a single mistake can sabotage a relationship. Amelia enjoys singing, loves spicy foods, is an avid collector of several trading card games, and enjoys competitive gaming though she rarely feels comfortable to risk the emotional instability they create anymore. She hopes to find a way to regain control over herself and atone for the damage she caused in the incident. Background: Amelia had a pretty happy childhood. Children are much more accepting of difference than older people often are and she was a mostly normal girl. Her coloration meant a lot of sunscreen and a dislike of outdoors play but she found other interests as she grew older. Through the years she had some friends, not a ton but a decent cadre of people who she could count on when she needed them and who felt the same about her. Amelia was a member of her church choir, second best in the chess club, and by popular acclaim the best star craft player at her school. Life was pretty good. But teenage drama was bound to surface and many things went wrong one day a few months ago. Amelia was going into the computer lab after all the classes were over for the day to work on a paper and disturbed a pair of lovebirds making out. It would have just been awkward had one of the two not been her boyfriend. In a storm of betrayal and rage Amelia’s powers first manifested in a nightmarish storm of radiation and energy that leveled half the school and sent twenty people to the hospital with radiation poisoning and burns. Since then she has been trying to control herself and stamp down on all emotions while she was shuttled to one psychologist after another. When the invitation to attend the academy came her parents practically shoved her into it and she was willing to go, hoping there would be a solution there. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Amelia is a skilled singer, self-proclaimed food critic, chess player, Warhammer 40k player, video game player, ect. She’s a decent student who is not afraid to put in the work she needs to get things done. She was a member of a fencing club too though she wasn’t the best at it. Inventory: She would have brought her game consoles but they burn out rapidly when she uses them nowadays. Plenty of clothing for all occasions since it sometimes gets disintegrated, an old stuffed dragon named puff after the song, a set of immaculately painted Warhammer miniatures in case she ever feels comfortable playing again, a family photo, a chessboard. Powers: Amelia is like a leaking reactor. She is an ever flowing well of energy. Her body is mostly efficient at keeping the energy contained but there is a constant amount of bleed. The leaking energy can be harmful over a long period of time and tends to fry electronics around her very quickly. Amelia can actively release energy in many forms though she has almost no control over it at this point. Her emotions are also important. The more strongly she is feeling an emotion of any kind the more the energy flow increases and the more strain is put on her leading to more hazardous leakage. She can manifest the energy in beams, blasts, waves, ect. Her energy manifests as a brilliant prismatic light of many colors. In extreme states of emotion and energy build up Amelia can enter into another form where she transcends her body and becomes a pure energy being of immense power. Her energy pours forth from this form like a flood and she has functionally no control over herself becoming completely ruled by her emotions. When she changes forms all wounds that she has suffered are wiped away. Amelia will learn how to control her archon form and other powers in time. She is also capable of flight and the creation of energy constructs but those skills are far away from even being conceived yet. Weaknesses: For unknown reasons her radiation and energy is completely ineffective against gold. While she can still melt through it given enough time it is an element that she cannot effectively interact with. She also is a normal human when she isn’t transformed and can be taken out the same way anyone else can. Secrets: Sample: It was a good day really. The pale girl strolled down the hallway towards the computer lab with her long white hair trailing just a half step behind her. It probably would just take a few minutes to finish up the assignment and then she’d be heading home. It was even cloudy today so the sun wouldn’t be so cruel on the short walk home. Amelia reached for the door knob and turned it before slipping inside. The lights were off and she flicked the switch and blinked as the room lit up and her eyes adjusted. She heard frantic sounds of people moving and as her eyes adjusted fully she saw the reason for the frantic motions. Before her in what had been the dark room were a pair of half-dressed people, one of whom, a boy who was looking decidedly embarrassed was her boyfriend. At first she felt shock, “Wha..” Amelia began but the words died unspoken as a feeling of certainly linked to a feeling of deep betrayal filled her. There were no words, only an awkward silence as the two scrambled for the rest of their clothing and a maelstrom built within her. The shock gave way to anger and bitter rage and the silence was broken. “You cheating bastard.” The words sounded strange and she was confused as the embarrassed looks on the faces of her former boyfriend and the other girl changed to looks of fear and strange light silhouetted them. “You did this to me? You, you” The words would not come and instead she gestured, an angry slash of the arm. With that everything changed. A wave of energy rippled outwards from her hand and deep inside she felt something tear. There was a rush of power and then nothing as Amelia promptly took a back seat in her own mind. Additional Information: Category:Player Character